One Dance Left
by Mimsy Porpington
Summary: james x lily - Aquela era sua última tentativa, a última esperança; Seu último primeiro encontro.


One Dance Left

Por Mimsy Porpington

**Resumo:** Aquela era sua última tentativa, a última esperança; Seu último primeiro encontro.

Há algum tempo eles se conheciam; algo como sete anos, ou menos. Há algum tempo ele a seguia com os olhos, e olhava duas vezes na direção em que ela passava no corredor; algo como 4 anos, ou menos. Há algum tempo ele remediou seu orgulho com perseverança - vencer tarde é melhor do que não vencer nunca; fazia 3 anos, ou menos. Há algum tempo seus olhos pararam de olhar duas vezes na direção dela, _porque os olhos dele mal se moviam nas órbitas quando ela estava por perto_; e seriam 2 anos e meio, ou menos. Há algum tempo o coração dele disparava toda vez que os olhos dela encontravam com os dele, e sonhos cheios de luxúria deram lugar a sonhos românticos, e a pulsação no baixo ventre toda vez que os olhos desciam do rosto ao resto, foi substituída por borboletas no estômago e pernas de água-viva com o simples mencionar do nome dela, ou ainda com o tom leve da voz dela. E aquilo só existia fazia um ano. Ou mais.

E aqueles pensamentos todos passavam na cabeça dele naquele momento, junto com o fato de que, há alguns meses, ela finalmente se convencera do caminho certo, e lá estavam eles, pelo quinto final de semana consecutivo pelas ruas quase cobertas de neve de Hogsmeade. E para ele aquilo não poderia ser mais do que patético.

Ela era, _sim_, a garota dos seus sonhos, que povoava todos eles durante as noites, e as aulas de História da Magia, que roubava suas torradas quando ele estava distraído, e que semana passada tinha tropeçado das pantufas de Meleca, o Elfo Sapeca e rolado seis degraus da escada do dormitório feminino; e ela estava ali, com os cabelos vermelhos esvoaçando de um jeito charmoso, apesar de terem atrapalhado a visão dela umas duas vezes e ela ter tropeçado num buraco escondido na grama molhada e quase ter caído de cara no chão.

E ele estava ali. E só isso. Não havia mãos, não havia olhares, não havia beijos; havia arrepios platônicos, havia frio na barriga, trocas de sorrisos, conversas animadas e piadas de amigos.

Mas não tinha o que ele queria, e o que ele queria eram beijos intermináveis, olhares intensos e toda a coisa ridícula do amor. Mas não. Eles eram amigos. E nada podia soar mais ridículo para ele do que aquilo; não só o fato de ele pensar nessas coisas românticas e ridículas, mas o fato de eles serem amigos, amigos que tem encontros na _hora do almoço_. E todo mundo sabe que James Potter não era um cara que saía com garotas na hora do almoço. Porque vocês sabem, quando uma garota diz sim pra um encontro e diz que prefere que seja de dia, isso certamente resulta só numa amizade. Garotas que se interessam realmente por garotos, querem ver a luz do dia com o garoto de outra maneira: atravessando a madrugada sorrindo, bebendo, e conversando, ou fazendo mais que isso. O fato era que ela não estava tão interessada nele.

Ao menos até onde ele sabia. E o que ele sabia era bem limitado.

Não sabia que os arrepios não eram platônicos, e quando ela olhava de canto de olho para ele, ela não estava rindo da cara dele, e sim tentando imaginar o que se passava dentro da cabeça dele. E que quando ela dormia, os sonhos dela eram com ele, e que ela simplesmente não teria a coragem de dizer pra ele que ele era o cara da vida dela, porque simplesmente não fazia sentido, quando ele encarava ela por longos minutos antes de começar a dar ataque de riso, ou puxava o cabelo dela na aula de Transformação, ou tentava prever o futuro dela no prato de sopa; em nenhum desses momentos havia algo mais do que amizade, nem quando ele tacava pedacinhos de pão nela quando ela estava de mau humor, e franzia o cenho pra ela de modo debochado toda vez que ela fazia drama por alguma coisa à toa. Nenhuma daquelas atitudes refletiam algo além de amizade.

E agora eles estavam ali, sentados num banco gelado, na frente da Dedosdemel, com várias sacas de doces, e dividindo o que era de interesse de cada um. Lily se divertia rindo, por mais que cada vez que escutasse a risada dele sentisse um frio na barriga irritante, e como James não parava de rir - por estar nervoso e pelo fato de Lily sempre o fazer rir - o frio dela era constante.

Sapos de chocolate, delícias gasosas, penas de açúcar, meias palavras, olhares discretos e conflito mental. James estava a ponto de sacudir sua bandeira branca; sua última tentativa seria aquela. Sua última esperança. Era seu último primeiro encontro tentando ser algo mais do que parecia ser pra ela, tentando ser mais do que um amigo. E Lily logo ali, se questionando mentalmente o por quê de James não olhar além daquilo que ela achava que ele via. Foram quase seis minutos intermináveis assim, até que a ruiva pegou uma caixa de bombons encantados.

'- Eles vêm com uma mensagem, …cada um deles. - James disse inclinando-se pra ver a garota abrindo a caixa, e pegando o terceiro bombom, de cereja, e empurrando de leve a caixa pra ele. - Abre pra gente ver qual é a sua. – Ele acrescentou.

'- É tipo um óraculo isso? - Ela ergueu a sobrancelha ainda avaliando a embalagem do bombom.

'- Sim. Na verdade, são aulas de Adivinhação extras, e eu fui encarregado de colocar isso sorrateiramente na sua sacola... - Ele disse em fingida impaciência enquando escolhia um bombom. - Faça uma pergunta ou algo do tipo, eles são encantados por alguma razão.

'- Tem palavras mágicas? - Lily perguntou inocente virando-se para James com um sorriso meio bobo no rosto.

'- Hm... _Por favor_? - Ele rebateu sarcástico e Lily revirou os olhos fazendo ele rir.

'- Merlin, me diga _por favor_ o que eu devo fazer com James Potter? - Ela disse tentando ficar séria, e o papel do bombom desmanchou em chamas frias na sua mão, formando a frase '_Para ficar bem, siga seu coração_', que flutuou um pouco acima da mão aberta, e depois foi embora com o vento.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para o nada, e James se mexeu desconfortável, dando tempo à um silêncio.

'- Vai seguir ou não? - James disse mordendo o lábio, meio nervoso, no que Lily suspirou.

'- No momento ele me diz pra você abrir um bombom também. - Ela sorriu de leve, de um jeito agradável, e James não questionou e pegou o bombom, e antes dele dizer a pergunta em voz alta o papel desmanchou, formando agora "_Voe alto, o que é real não pode morrer, você só recebe o que merece_.'

Lily comprimiu os lábios olhando para o nada de novo, depois ergueu as sobrancelhas, e enxeu as bochechas de ar, virando pra James com uma expressão meio vaga, no que ele correspondeu lentamente só com um olhar intenso que fez com que ela murchasse as bochechas.

'- É tudo o que seu coração diz? - Ele perguntou, meio sério, meio atrasado, meio conclusivo.

'- Não, mas é tudo que eu posso te dizer. - Ela disse, erguendo os olhos, e depois voltando-os pra ele. - Por enquanto.

Lily interrompeu mais momento de silêncio que se formava entre os dois, apressada para acabar com aquela pressão.

'- Mas você sempre pode... _voar alto, porque você sabe, você recebe tudo o que você dá._ – Citou sem procurar fazer sentido.

'- Eu não _dou_, Lily. - A ruiva revirou os olhos para a piada infame, mas ele continou pensativo.

'- E o que mais seu coração diz pra você fazer? Eu calculo que seu "_enquanto"_ dura pouco.

'- Ah. Ele não diz nada que você não saiba... - …_no fundo do seu subconsciente_, acrescentou mentalmente.

'- No fundo do meu subconsciente? - Ele ergueu a sobrancelha meio displicente, como se lesse os pensamentos dela.

'- Você lê meus pensamentos. - Olhou pro outro lado, e depois encontrou os olhos dele nos dela. - É a dica.

'- Está feliz por essa nossa conexão ser mais do que fraternal? - James mordeu o lábio.

'- Ler pensamentos não implica realmente numa relação romântica, James. Na verdade pode significar um traço dominador e inescrupuloso na personalidade de alguém, ou pior, que você é um bom aluno em Feitiços.

'- E o que há de pior em ser um bom aluno em Feitiços?

'- Nada. Mas eu só achei interessante essa comparação.

'- Isso siginifca que você não pensou em nada melhor? - Torceu a boca pra esquerda, e o vento esvoaçou os cabelos negros dele.

'- É... lendo de novo.

E mais um pouco de silêncio.

'- Nós temos uma sintonia perfeita, mas a idéia de uma relação romântica é completamente platônica. - O moreno disse com as mãos cruzadas no colo, sem pensar muito. Ele sabia que não queria ser o cara dos encontros na hora do almoço.

'- Depende do que você entende por relação platônica. - E como um tique, crispou os lábios. Ela não era o tipo de garota séria como Profª McGonagall, mas não era uma desvairada como Sibila, aquela garota da Corvinal com a saia curta. Só tinha um tique pouco sexy, que lembrava a professora de Transfiguração, que era crispar os lábios, e a mania de ficar mexendo no cabelo, como Sibila.

'- Entendo que é uma coisa que não pode ser correspondida. E que não pode ser porque não é pra ser, simplesmente não é.

'- Ou _opção B_, é alguma coisa que não daria certo por motivo de força maior. Na maioria dos casos, conflitos de personalidade.

'- Opção A, eu prefiro.

'- Opção A é mais realista, mas não concordo. - Ela corou de leve. James sentiu um solavanco do estômago, e agora todas as borboletas tentavam passar pela sua laringe, batendo as asas apressadas, causando um atrito que esquentava a boca do estômago e fazia o coração disparar. Ou talvez ele só usasse de muita personificação.

'- Por quê? - Relutando, segurou as borboletas que agora desciam e ficavam se chocando uma contra as outras.

'- Não é só porque _não é_, que não é pra _ser_. Ser é um momento indeterminado. A gente pode _ser_ a qualquer momento, e nesse momento a gente simplesmente _não é_…

'- …Um casal que mantém relações românticas? - Ele completou incerto. Agora as borboletas faziam suas pernas tremerem. Provavelmente subiram da laringe para o cérebro e brincavam com seus nervos. Ou esse era só o que Lily fazia. Sabe… brincar com seus nervos e reações.

'- É. - E tomada de uma coragem vinda provavelmente das borboletas protestantes de James, ela soltou um reprimido e envergonhado, mas direto:

'- Mas é claro que a gente pode simplesmente não ser um casal que mantém relações fraternas.

James sentiu as borboletas pararem de voar. Provavelmente tinham morrido, mas quando caíram fizeram com que um vento gelado percorrese todo o seu corpo.

'- Você insinua então que... - Mas ela o interrompeu.

'- Que ser ou não ser é uma condicional e "_e se..."_ é o fator determinante. - Passou as mãos no cabelo. Tiques de Sibila, suponho.

Ela virou o rosto pra observar a reação do seu repentido ataque de indiretas, e seus olhos se encontraram com os de James.

Castanhos esverdeados dele nos verdes de Lily.

E assim ficaram por uns segundos; Lily já se perdera por ali inúmeras vezes, mas agora parecia presa. Mas James, como todo bom príncipe, a libertou, desviando o olhar de um jeito completamente sapo.

'- E se você parasse de ser a garota pela qual eu me apaixonei? - James mudou o rumo para um caminho mais direto e mordeu os lábios completamente admirado com toda aquela confissão, tanto dele quanto dela, e agora seu corpo esquentava gradativamente. Era sua última chance de não se tornar o garoto dos encontros de almoço. Mas Lily ficou parada, como se arrependesse da sua confissão; os olhos presos no dele de novo, a expressão séria, e uma ruga na testa como quem preparava uma grande verdade para dizer, ou um grande balde de água fria para acordar alguém de um sonho bom, a cara que ela fazia quando ele enfeitiçava as meias dela. Dando um suspiro que foi ensurdecedor para James, ela respondeu.

'- Ser ou não ser, eis a questão. - Ela tentou evitar o sorriso que se formava, mas foi impossivel, teve que morder o lábio inferior e mesmo assim acabou sorrindo para ele de um jeito encantador, e ele poderia agarrá-la naquele momento mesmo.

Aquilo era sem sombra de dúvidas um sim, mas antes de agarrá-la de forma louca, ele tinha que recuperar seu orgulho ferido.

'- Acho que nós deveriamos pular o almoço, e conversar mais sobre essa questão de _condicional_. - Ele disse de modo insinuante. - E mais tarde a gente vai no Três Vassouras. O que você acha?

Ela sorriu de leve como um sim.

E Era isso. Ele não era mais o cara que saía com ela na hora do almoço.

N/A.: E aíi? O que acharam? Fics românticas sem final com beijo são tãaao divertidas. Comentem, e espero que tenham gostado. E brigadinha pela betagem Gween!

O nome vem daquela música do The New Radicals, que toca em Click, em Scooby Doo 2, e em todos aqueles filmes, e os trechos também e tal.


End file.
